Complementary Colors
by Burokku-XX-sky
Summary: Red and Green weren't always rivals. In fact, they were best friends before Green had realized something brewing within. Years later after the end of their adventure, Green and Red reunite. Can they be friends again? or, possibly something more? Originalshipping, Gameverse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hi, this is my first Fan-fiction. A few quick things, this is Green x Red obviously. You can think of this story as a branch of the original gameverse plot. Like an aftermath and the emotions that were unseen during and prior to it. I will have this rated T (originally M - and subject to change back) for later chapters and some strong language I guess. I will try hard on this and hopefully I can give guys a good story. And in a reasonable amount of time. Welp, here you guys go, I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Red had never been interested in Pokemon, not nearly as much as I had been, before we had become enemies. Rivals. But he listened intently to every eager word about traveling the regions that came out of my mouth, lighting up with his own smiles when I would blabber on excitedly about it. I think it was around then when i finally noticed him. Truly noticed him. His soft rose lips, entrancing red eyes, the way he would run when we raced..and most of all, his smile.

But other people were noticing this change about me too, and the other kids were saying things about us. About me. I didn't understand the feeling quite yet, until I heard what they were saying. He, of course, heard nothing, he was oblivious to everything.

I was alone when they yelled it to me: "gay", "freak-against nature", "homo". That's when I finally understood the true meaning of my feelings, and I got scared... I was afraid.

I couldn't be like that! I wasn't supposed to be, a-and I wasn't! It was all reds fault, I thought. Why couldn't he have just stayed a friend in my eyes? Why did he have to act like..like him!?

But I was mostly just afraid that I really was a freak, that I was disgusting and unnatural - so that's when i broke it off. When they confronted me, I turned it all around and I became the bully. I joined with the other kids in town against the weird kid. Against...Red.

After that he was all by himself and gained an interest in Pokemon, the creatures I never stopped talking to him about, while I turned any and all of my positive feelings against him into negative ones.

I had to change myself. And I fed all my energy into trying to become the best Pokemon trainer ever after that. I would get better than red, beat him, and then I will have defeated whatever gross feelings he caused me to have, not to mention if I became champion, then I would have to be acknowledged. I wouldn't just be a kid anymore, I would be something, stand for something. And then my Sister and Gramps would have to be proud.

When we were first called to my Grandfather Professor Oak's lab and we got our Pokemon I decided this would be the start of my adventure, and my revenge against Red for making me feel like i did. It didn't help that my grandfather preferred Red over me either, it made me even angrier, more agitated. I challenged him to a battle, our first, and... lost.

But that just made me want to try harder. It must have been a fluke, is what I thought, and it wouldn't happen again.

After that I made sure I was always a step ahead of him, always sprinting to the next area, but having an adventure of my own as well on the way there. It helped that he often got lost in thought and in the scenery. He always liked taking everything around him in.

But each time I saw him, no matter how much I had trained-how far ahead of him I was - he always beat me. He was always the greater Pokemon trainer. Most times I acted like I didn't care, that is was just him being lucky. But inside, I really just felt so useless and frustrated. How could he keep beating me when I worked so hard!?

And then every time I saw him, I couldn't help but feel like my heart was going to explode and...ugh! It made me so angry!

I remember a time in specific, at lavender town with my..my Raticate... and then Red came out of nowhere! I was so aggravated, he had no right to be in such a place! He had no right when he had never even experienced such a pain, someone whose adventure was perfect! While.. my very own Pokemon was dead because of me! At that time my heart had felt so mixed up and horrible, like it would go out of control at any second.

All I really wanted to do was to break down and cry. But instead I challenged him to a battle and lost. Again. I was determined after that to get better and work harder with my Pokemon to become the best... My team and I would work together, and Raticates death wouldn't be in vain. And after awhile, I actually made it! I had become the greatest of them all!- The Champion. My grandfather could finally acknowledge me, be proud of me, and I could show Red just who could become the best.

And then there he came, defeating me so easily and right before my grandfather could even come and congratulate me.

I...I was speechless. Horrified. Hateful. Red. Red defeated me. Red claimed and stole all my grandfathers affection. Red had taken my title from me. And just when I thought that I could at least get something back, Red still controlled whatever ability I thought I might have had to even get my own heart back.

I felt like a disaster. I was enraged. He had finally gotten everything I could have asked for and more and I had gained nothing. I was still the second best trainer out there, but what is second compared to first?

I didn't see red for months after that. I locked myself away from everyone. They said I was being selfish, that I was a "drama queen" and a sore loser. But they hadn't experienced what I had! They knew nothing! I had so much hate boiling within me, consuming me in my locked away room. Even my Eevee had attempted to make me feel better, to help me out, but eventually gave up and left me to think to myself alone.

And I thought, a lot. For the first month or two I was consumed in my hatred for Red, how horrible Red is, how it couldn't ever be fair with everything that's happened.

I even cried a few times in aggravation.

But for the time after that I mostly thought about "why?"

Why did even my heart betray me for him when I needed it most!? Why did I have to fall for him, want him, always explode with a rush of feelings just thinking about him, when I just wanted so badly to keep on hating him.

I cried so much during this time too. I didn't want to be gay! I didn't want to be in love with my ex-best friend! Why couldn't it stop!? Why couldn't I have never started liking him in the first place? Then maybe this whole twist of things wouldn't have happened..My Raticate wouldn't have died and maybe Gramps wouldn't still like him more than me..

I tried to keep on hating him, fighting against my logic, but of course when you have a lot of time to think about everything, that's a fight you're bound to lose.

I - ...I know it wasn't Red's fault.

It wasn't his fault I fell so hard for him that I couldn't even think straight when he smiled. It wasn't his fault that my grandpa liked him better than he did me.

Or that he was destined to become one of the best - greatest - Pokemon Masters there ever was. I knew how capable he was when he put all of his heart into something. There's nothing that could stand in his way.

By the time the third or maybe fourth month was coming to a close, I had mostly calmed down.

Now I just laid on my bed in my dark room, head resting on my forearms. There wasn't anything to really think about as much anymore. I had already thought about everything I think I possible could have. Overcame my anger and thought about things reasonably.

Thought about myself..and so much about Red. Now I just felt empty and my heart ached horribly... but at least I was starting to feel like myself again. Even if just a little.

It was that day when I decided to go outside my house for the first time in 4 or so months. I walked down the stairs from my second floor room, leaving the lights off.

The place was a bit dusty, and there was some trash and what not. My sister would come and clean it once every few weeks - luckily not bothering to try and get me down from my room and out of the house after a couple of failed attempts. I was lucky to have her though; when she did come to clean, or at least dust, she would also drop off food for me. And she's been taking care of my Pokemon since she decided I couldn't even take care of myself.

Other than some dust, dirty containers and trash, it's been awhile since she last came here, there was a very small pile of mail waiting next to the front door.

4 months and what? like 6 things of mail? Figures.

I picked it up anyways and looked through it. There really wasn't much and I wasn't about to even look at the rest when one in particular caught my eye.

It was from the Viridian city council and from the elite four leaders. I would have admired the packaging but I was too curious and ripped it open in seconds instead. Inside was a letter that also looked just as admirable. I read eagerly to see what it had to say, wondering what it was about.

It said that because of the events that had taken place over the downfall of team rocket, the leader Giovanni has disappeared leaving his position as the 8th gym leader unoccupied; they needed someone to become the new Viridian city gym leader and saw that as I was champion-however brief-it seemed as a fitting position for me, green oak, (as they put it in the letter), to have.

I was... Astonished? Is that the right word? They wanted me to become the 8th gym leader for the Kanto region, the Viridian city gym leading to the elite four?! I was so excited I read it again, but it was only on the 3rd time I reread it when I realized that there were names signed at the bottom from the Viridian counsel and the elite four members. They were nice signatures and all, but what caught my eye the most was one in particular: Red's.

Red must have read over this right? W..What did he think about me becoming the Viridian city leader..? Did...did he still think of me as a rival? After all, I had always been such an ass to him...

Thinking about him made my heart ache. What would he even do if he knew that...I.. no- he wouldn't do anything, maybe even be grossed out. Especially after everything I had done to him, I.. he couldn't possibly even think of me as a friend.. And I'm pretty sure-no, no way..I Know he's never thought of me like I have of him.

All of this..-this thinking is making my head spin. I need to get out of here, get some air or something...

"I need to get outside" I said out loud to myself.

I was surprised when I noticed my hands were clenched to the table before me and I had to unlock them from their grasp just to get them off, my words urging me to let go. I didn't even bother changing into some new clothes, i just threw a jacket and some boots on, rubbed my hair once or twice with my hands and left to go outside.

It was barely bright out with the sun just starting to rise, so it must have been fairly early. And from some of the looks I got in town, I must've looked pretty crazy, but it just felt good to be outside. To not be stuffed up in my room and think so hard all the time. I guess my sister was right. Not like I'd ever tell her that though.

My house was just on the edge of Viridian city coming from pallet town, so I had walked some distance before I realized that I was even going to a specific place. Subconsciously, my feet had taken me all the way across town to one destination: The city hall.

It was deep in the heart of the city, right near the market and larger building complexes, and only streets away from the gym. By the time I was standing in front of the place I was tired and aware of the letter still tight in my hand. I looked it over again, and sure enough it was sent pretty recently.

I could still have a chance to catch the Viridian counsel members in order to answer their request. I looked back up to the building, took a deep breath, and walked in.

I had only been in the place once before and that was with my grandpa when I was much, much younger; but It still looks like what little I do remember. It consisted of a large main foyer with a desk off to the right to check-in to and two hallways on both sides that branched off both left and right. An elevator was located to the left of the greeting desk and the main conference room doors stood straight ahead from the entrance.

From what I've heard, the council members were here everyday in the main conference rooms doing, well, work. But I had to check anyways, so I turned, maybe too fast, towards the desk to the lady who looked like your average greeter (pretty I guess, women's suit, welcoming) and she jumped. I didn't think I looked that frightening.

"Are the council members meeting today?" I asked.

"a-ahh, yes they are-but I'm afraid you'll have to come back at a later time, they're in the middle of an important meeting, s-Sir" she responded.

She kind of sounded a little scared. Maybe it was because I slammed my hand onto the desk when I asked. I pointed with my left hand to the main counsel room and asked in a rush,

"In there!?" "ah-yes-" and I started running to the door, ignoring the "B-But wait! Sir you can't go in there!"

I reached the door in seconds, and, slightly panting, took both handles and ran in. I instantly spotted the council members (they're pretty easy to spot since they all wear the same counsel member outfits and all) and raised my right hand with the paper in it, partly racing to get over to them.

"Council members! I would like to-" and I cut myself off when I saw them coughing and looking across the large table. I stopped too and looked over to see who might be so important, and then spotted them. It was one of the strangest things I'd have ever seen. All of the elite four members in classy wooden chairs in a huge court-like-conference room. But it wasn't just them. It was the elite four and the Champion. Red.

They all looked at me strangely until his red eyes pierced through my 4 months of confinement and dirty clothes (I feel like people can be so rude sometimes, then again I haven't looked in a mirror yet) and wondered, cocking his head ever-so-slightly to the side "G-...Green?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"G-...Green?"

His words sung, and his expression hit even harder. It was like a gust of wind knocking my spirit out and back in again without warning, and a slight feeling started to fill my stomach, one that I immediately tried to get away. Arceus, why does he have to look so good. It felt like a lifetime ago since I'd last seen him. A lifetime that was far too long.

What in hell am I thinking?

It took me less than a second to snap out of my trance, clear my throat with a cough and nod in reply. I had no time to act stupid. Much less like a lovesick teenage girl. I re-adjusted my position to face all of them, noticing the strange variety of people that made up the council, and then started,

"I know it might be a little late, but I would like to reply to your letter and accept the position as the Viridian Gym leader, if possible."

I saw two of the elite four members nod their heads in approval and whisper something to each other, and swore I saw a glint of a grin cross Red's face but when I looked again it wasn't there. Maybe I was imagining things.

Then one of the members, the head of this meeting I assumed, and the mayor of this town, stood up from his chair at the left end of the table. He was an older man, maybe even older than Gramps. He had a thin layer of light gray hair neatly combed back, and wrinkles that had gathered from over the years, combined with a look of wisdom and a lifetime of experiences about him.

He opened his mouth to reply, gazing at me and to the rest of the council,

"Ah yes, perfect timing actually. We were just meeting to discuss the matter of whom might be overtaking that position. As you were our top candidate and once champion it seems quite adequate for you to oversee it, does anyone disagree?"

He paused to look around at the rest of the council present.  
There were a few head shakes for no and silence.

The previous champion, Lance, then cut into the silence and with a slight smirk stood up from him leaning position, letting his cape be known to all those looking around him.

"Very well, as no one disagrees, you must raise your right hand and repeat the oath after me." He gestured, holding up his own right hand and I followed, reciting every word clearly in return.

_"I swear, as a future gym leader,_  
_To fairly and justly overlook this position._  
_I will use my power, to help look over this town._  
_And to battle and guide trainers along their journey,_  
_And will, along with the other gym leaders and authorities,_  
_Help govern this region, against any evils,_  
_And to do my part, in the safety of its citizens,_  
_For as long as I can"_

"Lastly, we must have you sign this paper as well as all the deciding members present in this meeting..." he announced motioning, with his hand and a flick of his cape, back to the old man whom, after gathering some papers from his assistant, handed the file across the table to me.

I handed my paper to the next member when I was done and let my eyes wander across the council. I could recognize almost all the members. The council was made up of many people, with the high ranking authority of the elite four and champion(s), all the regions gym leaders, the mayors of the towns and some officers of whom looked to be chiefs of police.

After the document had made its rounds it finally got back to the head of this meeting, the old mayor of Viridian, to finish the deed.

"And with this stamp you are officially elected as the new Viridian city and this region's very own 8th gym leader."

The stamp's sound, although it was soft, reverberated against the table.

"You saved us a lot of extra work. 'Would have had to choose between an entirely new crowd of candidates, and we all know how hard it is to find someone with the right qualifications" he added with a inside-joke of a wink and then handed the paper off to his assistant.

"Thank you" I replied graciously, nodding back with a slight smile, while everyone else seemed to be getting up and from their seats and positions around the table.

The mayor was a kind old man, the kind I would think of as the ideal grandfather type, I thought to myself.

Seeing so many familiar faces, those of past battles and of adventures, felt exhilarating. It made me realize how much I had been missing out on these last few months. And now, I was an official part of this world. I let out a crooked grin.

I talked with a few of these faces, shaking hands in congratulations and greetings. Lance was as… er..hectic, if that could be a reasonable description, as usual. He smiled creepily as I walked over to say hello.

All of the elite four were scattered now, some walking towards the door and others mingling here and there in the crowd with old friends, although a few of them offered me a kind wave, and even a wink at one point. I waved forward my first two fingers with a smile. But as I looked around I couldn't seem to find one in specific.

"Hey Lance, where did Red go?" I wondered nonchalantly, looking between him and the crowd. Luckily he had just ended some small talk with a gym leader so I was able to catch his attention.

Lance looked around dramatically, then shrugged.  
"Hmm, don't know. He musta left, he does that y'know. And he's so quiet you don't even realize 'til after he's gone… Actually, that reminds me of this time with my Dragon-"

I patted his shoulder with a smile and a thanks and booked it the hell outta' there before he could spout one of his endless stories. Man is he obsessed with his dragon Pokémon.

After a few more congratulatory handshakes I took one more look around to see if I could find Red, which was unsuccessful, and then decided to make my run for the bathroom. I mean, I like attention and all, but after 3 or so months of being antisocial it was kinda hard to take in. Plus I was curious to see just how bad I looked after all that time in my... personal 'confinement' so to speak.

I walked out the large doors back into the main lobby, which now hosted many talkative police officials and gym leaders, and sped to the left towards the men's bathroom, waving whenever I heard my name called.

I opened the doors and let out a long, and needed, sigh. It was pretty nice inside; a Dark blue covered the walls with a dull white ceiling finish. There were Black stalls, the same dull colored tile on the ground, and nice marble counters with sinks and a full length mirror above them, stretching across their long length. You never would have guessed it could get this fancy in Viridian. But then again this town has a lot of things you might not expect, which is one of the reasons I liked it so much.

Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost jumped from shock. Well, I knew I looked bad, but not this bad. I was a bit thinner than I was a few months ago, and much paler too. And my hair was a brown deflated and matted mess. I groaned a laugh as I swept my hand through it.

I didn't grow a beard thankfully-a little too young for that yet. But my eyes looked a little red, maybe from going out in the sun for once in a long time, and my clothes looked like I had just gotten out of bed… Which I had.

Not to mention I had something all over my face-and even I didn't know what it was. I frowned to myself in the mirror. Man I really needed to get back into the habit of taking care of myself. I tried on my signature grin and was a slightly relieved when It made me look a bit more normal, as close as my 'old' self as I could get.

I bent over to wash my face with some water and get that grime of a substance off my face and then just stared, resting my palms against the tile counter and face dripping wet.

Then I heard a cough as if someone was clearing their throat and I jolted upright, almost slipping and falling to the ground if not for having a counter and a paper towel rack to grip onto.

I looked back to see who startled me, only to find a more-wide eyed than usual Red taking in the scene.

"R-red" I choked out, my voice half-cracking, and then coughed to try and hide my embarrassment.

He nodded in response with a small strained smile,  
While I stared in awe, countless cusses hanging on my tongue.  
He's laughing at me. Anyone could tell from a smile like that.

* * *

"Long time no see." I finally managed.

Red just nodded, proceeding forward to wash his hands. Well, I guess I know where he went now.

I could feel my heart beating fast, although whether it was because of Red or the fact that he just scared the living shit out of me, I couldn't tell. Trying to calm down, I did the only thing I could do at the moment and grabbed a handful of paper towels to clean up the mess of water I could only assume was caused by me.

There was a long silence. Red was never much of a talker, although I knew at times he could be, and I was trying to rack my brain on what I could possibly say to him in order to spark a conversation. I finally find him and I have no idea what to even say.

I extended my arm to throw out the last of the paper towels in that embedded trash circle left of my sink when I felt a sharp stab of pain starting to form from my forearm.

"Shit" I looked to see, drawing my arm back quickly, and breathed in a hiss at the newly made gash now dripping with blood.

Red threw out paper towels he had used, which I hadn't even seen him get, and grabbed my left arm, both hands holding it steady, to look at the wound.

"It's really nothing" I said trying to laugh it off, "just a cut I must've gotten when I slippe-" But Red stopped me with a glare.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of the bathroom by an angry Red and accompanied by Pikachu who met us in the hall. Pikachu decided it was not the time to ride on his trainers shoulder, or so I assumed, since he decided to follow us on foot.

We attracted odd looks from the few members still talking in the lobby. A disheveled gym leader and a Champion rushing to the door tends to do that apparently. Lance raised an eyebrow, a question directed straight at me.

"I just got a cut, It's nothing really" I assured.

Lance shrugged and returned to his conversation, but Red didn't let go of my arm. He kept dragging me straight out of the building.

"Red."

"RED."

"HEY!" I finally tugged my arm back against Red's tight grasp when we were in front of the hospital.

"My cut isn't that bad to have to go to the hospital!" Red glared back.

"Seriously Red," I pinched the peak of my nose, "There was a first aid kit at the City Hall. We could have just used that"

Red was silent, but still held onto my arm as if he were deciding or waiting for something.

"Whatever. We might as well just go in now be-"

Red pulled me into the hospital without a moments hesitation. For someone who barely uses any words he sure knows how to interrupt me when I speak.

We went inside the multistory complex. It was like most hospitals, with seats in the front and a check-in-center dead straight from the door. Hallways branched off in multiple directions and nurses walked around, a few with some clipboards.

Red brought me up to the desk and _really_ spoke for the first time today, "We need for this to be treated." He held up my arm to show the gash which my free hand had previously been covering until now.

"Oh yes, you sure do, we'll have one of the nurses to treat you right away"

* * *

Red stood off to the side with Pikachu as the nurse wrapped my forearm.

"It's just a small wound, deep, but nothing you can't wrap by yourself after this." The nurse smiled kindly.

"Yah, sorry, My...friend here just happens to be an idiot." I pointed my eyes to Red. However Red only shrugged at the comment. I half wondered if "friend" was an appropriate word to use. Were we friends again now?

She giggled kindly in response. She was young, like a few of the other nurses I noticed working here, probably new, but seemed very confident in her work.

"It's been disinfected so you should be fine for now. I can write a list of items for it if you would like."

I nodded yes, "Thank you".

Red and the woman conversed for a moment while she was getting something to write on and then he left.

"You can buy the necessary supplies at the local department stores. It's really just the basics: Gauze or a wrap, medical tape, Antibiotic and so forth" She handed me the list.

"Thank you very much"

"Have a nice day"

"You too"

Red was waiting for me outside the room.

"I paid the bill. We can go now," he announced. I kept walking past, making Red have to catch up a bit to join me. As I slid my hand over the bandage I could hear a few giggles from the other nurses. Hah, great. Just when I felt like I couldn't get anymore embarrassed. I tried to hide from their view. All I wanted to do was to get out of this place and fast.

When we got outside it was Red who broke the uneasy silence,  
"It wasn't even that expensive." He held up the bill in both hands like it was a prize or something.

"That's because it wasn't even that bad of a cut! Seriously, Red," I lifted up my arm to show him the bandage, "I've had worse than this as a kid."

Red was silent again. I was sure making a great impression of myself today, wasn't I.

"Oi.." I sighed in exhaustion, brushing my hand through my hair. I was letting myself get embarrassed too easily. I noticed there were a few shoppers out and about already. Then I remembered the list in my hand and looked at what I might need.

"Come on," I said. Red looked at me with confusion.

"You dragged me here, so I'm dragging you somewhere else too. Here,"  
I handed Red the list, turned around - partly to hide my slightly flushed face, partly to start leading the way- and put my hood on. And with all the looks I had gotten there was no way I would walk around in public without at least trying to hide my messy hair.

"You're going to help me buy some things."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Yes, More Story! It'll switch it up a bit later in the chapter. Different angles, more things to see, and hopefully to feel. I hope you guys enjoy ;-; cause this chapter slightly killed me (esp in the beginning)... _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was crowded when we got to the market. Vendors and shoppers took up the main plaza where tables and stalls now filled the once empty space. The Shops and larger stores that took up the buildings surrounding the square now had open-air tables and tents set up outside. The larger department store, the one we had to get to, just happened to be past the sea of people and items now beginning to form. It had its own larger tent set up in front, airing fresh vegetables and baked goods brought from their pastry section inside.

It was still early so it wasn't _too _bad yet. Nonetheless, I tightened my hood, Pikachu ran back up onto Red's shoulder and we started towards the store. When we got there I pulled Red inside.

"Here" I announced, releasing Red and tugging on the front of my hood a bit to hide from the light. It was large inside with aisles of goods and long counters to check out near the front. Larger glass doors were opened to their market, past Cashiers and baggers who were taking care of a few early morning shoppers.

Pikachu hopped back onto the floor and enthusiastically circled Red while we both grabbed a basket.

"The aisle we have to go to is that way" I nodded, walking. I remembered the place vaguely, but enough to know which way led to the aisle we needed.

We started down one of them with medical supplies when Red took out the list, handing it to me. "The 1st thing on the list is...first aid antibiotic ointment." I took a look at the rest of the items then rolled my eyes. The items on the list were things a 5 year old could find, easily. I scanned the shelves for the first thing while Red took the list to see what else we might need to get.

I wasn't sure how much of this stuff I had at home... If I had any at all. I hadn't gone shopping in months either so I decided to take of few of each thing I collected to be safe. I had money for it anyways. After a while Pikachu wandered off to who knows where and Red had disappeared to the aisle one over, looking through the various different types of wraps.

I joined him, looking at my wrap and back to the others displayed in an effort to help. Then I grabbed one of the boxes from his hands.

"This one looks pretty similar..." I looked at the information on the box, then inside, to check, and it looked close enough. Although the other one looked close as well...

"We can just get both" I decided.

"We should also grab a few of each in case, too." I looked at the shelves for the type in my hand, and then leaned over Red to grab it from the top, startling him. How red reached these being shorter than me I have no clue. I placed the few I collected in my basket. Red went to get a few more of his own when Pikachu came trotting down the aisle, stopping in front of us to hold an apple over his head triumphantly. I would have snorted at the familiar gesture but my stomach growled faster than I could even process the small sweet smelling fruit.

"Looks like I'm hungry too," I laughed, trying to hide the slight embarrassment my stomach was giving me. I rushed so quickly out of my house this morning I had forgotten to eat breakfast, not to mention I had skipped eating anything last night.

"I needed to stock up on food when we got here anyways". Red bent down to meet Pikachu and placed the apple into his basket.

"We can get the produce at the open air markets. As for now we can just look through this place and see what looks good," I declared with a smirk and started down our aisle.

Pikachu led us around at first until we ended up roaming widely throughout the entire store, tossing in snacks and other tasty looking items. Multiple boxes of popsicles were added when we went to the freezer section, on no other than Red's part. When our baskets were too full for anything more we moved to check out. Luckily it wasn't too crowded, and we had our baskets exchanged for thick bags.

As we walked outside I caught Red dreamily eying some vegetables.

"If you want something, just buy it. We can make it into a meal at my place once we're done" Red looked up; eyes filled with a small excitement, before he returned to Pikachu and began leading the way.

We ended up spending a few more hours of our day at the market after that. The place was filled to the brim with people, whom we had to push through just to get from one tent to the next, sticking close to each other in order to not become separated by the tide.

We visited each stall, buying various items; at first just fruits and vegetables, but as we got deeper in, an array of other items appeared, and we ended up getting a few of those too. This one stall had a sale on max revives and there were these cool exotic fabrics from another region we looked at. Pikachu kept trying to get us to buy him more apples at each stall that sold them. He even tried to sneak a few away at one point, much to the vendor's agitation. After we bought him about 30 apples Red finally made him stop. He seemed content at that point anyways.

It was past 12 when we finally made it out of the plaza and crowds and into the less chaotic streets of the city. We had tons of heavy bags by then and our arms were full. Although Red was a little irritable about me carrying anything with my injured arm and made me carry the lighter stuff because of it.

"We can go this way." I motioned and led us down the alleyway, him obviously having no idea where to go. There were still pools of people on the main roads so I had us take side streets most of the way until we were a far enough distance from the market. Then we could slip back onto the sidewalks with space to spare.

With so many large bags to carry, the walk back seemed surprisingly shorter than I expected. It was quiet, for the most part, with me leading and Red following beside me. They say that time flies fast when you're having fun, and I was having a pretty great day so far. Although I was nervous, and for the most part I tried my best to just act as normally as I could. But being next to Red - I was really happy.

I realized I was home, standing at my front door. My previous thoughts abruptly ending. And then it dawned on me. I had locked myself up in my room for months and hadn't even considered how messy my house might actually be right now. Sure, my sister came and dusted sometimes, moved dishes around, maybe once or twice took the trash out, but she hadn't visited in awhile and...

Suddenly that walk seemed to have ended too soon.

Red waited expectantly. He watched as I stood there slightly frozen and unlocked the door, hesitating on the handle.

"I just remembered" I cleared my throat, "that It's been awhile since I'd last cleaned... and I wasn't really expecting anyone, so it might be a bit messy... inside..."

He gave me a blank look in response that told me something like "okay?" and I opened the door, him following me inside. I turned on the lights praying that it wouldn't be too bad, and, well... Shit.

Red shot me a look; His eyes turning from his previous question to a "you gotta be kidding me" in the length of a second. I mean, it wasn't too bad..but it was still.. bad. There was a lot of dust, clutter and garbage bags and dirty dishes. Even the lights were layered in dust and some burnt out after I turned the switch to on, much to Red's inquisition.

"I haven't used the lights in a while..."

* * *

After that, we cleaned my house inside out. Red took off his signature jacket- and I changed into some... better clothes, and we set the groceries by the stairs, which were stationed to the west of the door. Red insisted we wear face masks to cover our mouths while we cleaned too, which I only obliged to due to the amount of dust. Nonetheless, It was a full out group effort.

The first floor was all one larger room that contained a living area with couches and a TV along the stairs, counters for a kitchen in the far corner and a table to eat at near the front wall. The only place that was separate was a laundry room off to the left of the door that stood that side wall, near the base of the stairs.

We started at the kitchen, since we needed to use that space first. We pretty much just threw out everything and wiped down the entirety of the counters, then brought the bags of new supplies over and placed them orderly into the spaces they needed to go. Afterwards, we made our way along the rest of the first floor. Red took on the role of dusting and Pikachu even helped sweep, while I ran back out for more items then exchanged the light bulbs.

About halfway through Red had me take the vegetables out to get started on the meal, since they took a few hours to cook, while he started eating a Popsicle. I rolled my eyes, but he was helping me get my house clean, so I couldn't complain much.

After that I started cleaning the upstairs, while Red worked on the TV area, and brought down laundry that needed cleaning.

All the trash was collected and in bags outside, my laundry was almost finished and we even cleaned the couches thoroughly. Everything was pretty much clean by the time the vegetables were done. All that was left was some final touches and the place was like new.

I leaned back against the kitchen counters, and Red joined me, as I let out a grin,

"Finally clean." Red nodded in agreement. He should too, the place looked spotless. After a few moments I got some plates from under the counters and set them on top,

"I'm going to take a quick shower; do you know how to cook meat?"

Red stood unmoving so I took that as a no.

"Okay here," I moved over to the pans at the stove. "First you have to oil the pan with this, and after it covers the pan you can put in the slices and spread 'em out across the skillet. Then, after it cooks for a while, flip them over and do this until both sides are evenly cooked." Red followed with his eyes.

"It'll take some time and once you have all the pieces on the pan you should keep this cover on the top to keep the heat in and cook the meat well." I waited a bit and he nodded, taking all the instructions in, and started the flame.

"And wait for the pan to heat up first," I added, "I'll be back down in a bit."

With that I grabbed a newly clean towel and a pair of clothes from the laundry room and made for the bathroom upstairs.

Inside I started the shower and stripped bare, stepping, finally, into the cool refreshing droplets. This was definitely what I needed.

I made sure to take special care of my wound and bandage, but other than that I left myself to drown in the rain, hair untangling and falling wet against my face and neck. All traces of dirt abandoned their place on my skin.

I was almost lost in the pure chilling ecstasy when I heard the stinging of meat being added to the pan downstairs.

Red, I remembered.

The entire day felt surreal- fake even. Like it was too good to be true.

Who knew your life could pretty much turn around in the length of a day? Gym leader. I laughed - smiling - at the very thought.

And then Red... I never would have expected to hang out with him, much less become friends again - or at least that's what I'd like to believe.

He looked good though... slightly taller than from what I last remember... and at the market, he was really close... his breath against my neck.. and.. eyes.. soft lips that-..that could-

I swallowed hard trying to shake off the thought.

What in hell was- I.. just-

It's just a shower, I thought trying to calm myself. Don't think about certain... things, like that..

But I could feel a heat starting to course through my body, traveling south. Instantly, I scrubbed soap into my hair and tried to think about things decently. The Icy rain helped, and I was glad that I had decided to take a cold shower.

Just be grateful for what happened today, I ordered, which helped since it wasn't as much as an order as it was a fact already. I really was grateful, happy even. Today was the best, by far, in a long time.

I finished washing my skin and drenching myself in the water, calming my head, when I turned the knob to "off". It complied immediately while I lingered there for a few more moments, rubbing my hands through my hair until, finally, I grabbed a towel and stepped out.

* * *

I did my best to follow his instructions. Green had even gone through the trouble of making the motions in order to show me how to do this, so I wasn't sure why it was so hard to cook this meat. The main problem, though, was that I couldn't tell if I was over-cooking it or not.

I didn't normally cook anything besides rice, or the tiny pieces of meat you can make at those self-cook restaurants. Those I could make…Even if they were already pre-cooked.

"Pika, Pikachu"

"I know I know"

But following the instructions was easier said than done. Pikachu made a good point though. It's better to overcook it rather than undercook. I'll just have to try and fry it until it's what I think it's supposed to look like...

Green walked out of the bathroom looking clean, refreshed and smiling even - a full blown smile too, not just a smirk. It looked... nice. He held up a towel, messing with his hair in an attempt to dry it, as he half-jogged down the steps.

He ended next to me, towel around his neck, just as I finished putting in the last batch. He took a look at the slightly burnt meat in the other pan he had set up.

"Not...bad," he offered, "better to overcook then undercook." Pikachu let out a cheeky growl.

"Here I'll finish these up," he said, taking the pan gently, then ordered, "You grab the vegetables and mix them into that next pan." I did as he told me, and then followed more instructions as he had me season the stuff a bit and add some soy sauce.

"How do I know when this part is done?"

"You wait until every part of it is covered and then when it starts to brown it should be fine" I tried turning the vegetables over to see if I was covering it right, or if it was browning at all.

"Here, let me try."

I went to pick up one of the pieces from the top when he reached over me and ate it right off of the spoon, pausing a bit to taste. His fresh scent mixing in with the sweet smell of the food. Then he returned to his spot over the meat.

"It..uhm, needs to be stirred a little longer, I think it'll be ready in a few minutes."

I nodded an okay and kept stirring, hoping to get it right.

* * *

I tried my best to hide the uneasiness in my throat. What I was thinking?

I should have just taken the spoon from his hand to get a bite, but I just acted - only realizing what I did after the fact when I had the food in my mouth and was frozen next to him.

I backed off though and told him what the meal needed, but I could still feel the red hitting my face. After a few minutes, I looked over and he spoke,

"Is it good now?"

The food was just in the middle of green and brown, almost perfectly tanned. I nodded a smile then told him what to do next.

"I'm going to add the meat in now…" I lifted up the hot pan to place the meat in Red's steaming one, added the rest of the chicken, then took control of the single skillet. Red stepped back to watch for a minute while I started completing the dish.

"Check on the rice. I'm pretty sure it should be good by now"

He did so, taking the rice spatula or spoon, whatever people wish to call it, while I mixed the meats in, and browned everything a bit more along with the vegetables and sauces.

* * *

I stirred thoroughly through the rice, and looked over to Green who expertly cooked the stir-fry.

"You're really good at this" I noted, and Green beamed. It took me back a bit, I haven't seen him like that in awhile, at least not since we were kids. Usually it was just a cocky smirk or bitterness even. I liked the smile, it made me feel warm.

"Thanks" was his reply. He turned off the fire and stirred a bit more, announcing it was done. Pikachu hopped up on the table as we served the rice and the other dish onto our plates. I put a meatless portion on one for Pikachu and we headed over to the dining table to eat.

"The meat you cooked isn't half bad" Green announced, an approving smirk this time. I nodded then tried some myself, and it was pretty good. Although the entire dish together was beyond that.

"So how long are you in Viridian?" Green asked cautiously, possibly to be polite, I thought.

"For a few weeks, it's the closest town to the Pokémon league, and I have some business to do here."

"Then are you just staying at your mom's house?" I hesitated for a few seconds, and then answered.

"No, I was just going to find a hotel or someplace to stay out here"

"You're welcome to stay here - er, that is, if you don't find a place"

I smiled politely at the offer.

The rest of dinner held small talk. I was curious about the last 3 months but didn't ask. Instead, I let him ask questions and speak. After we finished, we all cleaned up and brought our dishes to the sink, where Green was neatly stacking them.

"Pikachu and I should go now…" I announced. Green looked somewhat taken back, or maybe it was just me hoping he did. Although I'm not sure why I would hope so.

"It was nice getting to talk with you again, Take care of your arm" I smiled, nodding goodbye and he returned the gesture.

It was dark out when He closed the door behind us.

Pikachu and I began walking. I remembered the path we took to get to his house so it shouldn't take too long before we got back to the main city area. Then I could find a hotel and get a place to sleep for the night. Pikachu whined a bit but I kept silent.

Ten minutes pass and I stop by the same area. The same area I've already walked past multiple times. I don't know why, usually I was so good at directions - I could find my way anywhere. From where I was I could see Green's house again in the distance.

"Pika Pii"

"You know why, plus I don't want to be a burden"

I'll just keep walking and we'll get there eventually is what I thought. That is, before it began to downpour. Pikachu hid in my jacket from the rain. Twenty minutes pass and I still can't seem to get back to the main roads. I just keep walking back to the same spot, near Green's house.

My feet kept leading us back to Green's.

We're both drenched when Pikachu finally squeaked at me and ran out of my jacket, leaving me to follow towards the light in the dark.

* * *

It was a bit lonely after Red left. It startled me too, when he abruptly said he had to go.

My place felt kind of…empty, now. Although, what was I thinking? I couldn't have expected him to take up my offer – We've only just seen each other for the first time in months. And not as enemies either, which had been much longer.

I cleaned up the rest of the dishes and pans and put them into the washer, then placed the leftovers in the fridge. Rain started crashing outside and I wondered if Red had gotten to wherever he was going to stay yet.

Now that he wasn't here I didn't really know what to do. I didn't have my Pokémon with me to keep me company, and other than that there wasn't much _to_ do but watch television. It was getting late though, and I was tired, so I decided I could just sleep. I was just about to walk over from the kitchen to turn off the lights when I heard a knock, and opened the door to very wet Red and Pikachu.

Red waved a small hello as Pikachu jumped inside from the rain, shaking his fur off.

"Do you think I could still stay here?"

I was still slightly in shock, but managed to answer him,

"I only have a couch if that's okay with you"

He nodded quickly as I let him inside and fetched a towel from the laundry room.

"Here" I said handing it to him,

"You should dry off first. You can wash your clothes and grab a pair of dry ones from over there"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _So sorry for the extremely late update. Life got pretty hectic all of the sudden, then time kept passing, and I had to edit a bunch of things in the storyline before I could start writing again. (~t-t)~ but it's here now, after much hard work and speculation. So I hope you enjoy it. (as I go off and cry)_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_You can wash your clothes and grab a pair of dry ones from over there,_ is what I said but..

"Shit," I swore to myself. "I forgot I had taken the baskets upstairs..."

Red stayed silent, standing in the laundry room patiently while he held the towel to his head.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Red nodded as I left the room, hurrying up the stairs.

I made it to my room, which was straight across from the stairs, and dove into the baskets of clean clothes looking for a pair Red's size. Although he was taller now, he was still much smaller than I was. At least by a head.

I held up a pair to myself, assessing it. The two pieces looked suitable enough for Red, a plain t-shirt and some soft, red, pajama pants, and with that decided I started back towards the hall.

"Here-" I turned into the room and felt my voice cut off.

"They were dripping, so I put them in the dryer"

My throat suddenly felt tight, and for a second or two I was frozen where I stood. Red had stripped down to his boxers, exposing the rest of his flawless, pale skin. He was lean, but fit, and almost completely nude - and I had to try hard not to stare.

"You're going to freeze like that dumbass," I said as I pulled down the towel over his face, allowing me to momentarily hide the fact that I was blushing, and he shot back with a glare.

I fronted a smirked, then tossed him the pair of clothes.

"These should fit," I said. He caught the bundle, his attention immediately occupied by the warm fabric.

"I'll go find you some bedding to sleep with. You...do know there are more towels over there, right?" I pointed and he turned with me to discover a wide sliding-door-closet opposite of the washing machines that contained a few shelves full of folded towels. Apparently he didn't.

"Dry off and change before you catch a cold, idiot." I left after that, leaving him to do as I told him, and hoped to Ho-oh that Red didn't catch onto the heat in my face. He can be pretty slow at those kind of things, so I don't think he would have noticed. But still..

I hid my mouth behind my hand. The color in my cheeks deepening. I was starting to think that maybe letting Red stay here wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done.

* * *

Green was setting a pile of blankets onto the couch when I had finished changing and started in his direction.

"You all dry?" He raised an eyebrow, facing me just as I stopped. I turned to Pikachu at the question, the two of us exchanging looks. Then I turned back to Green and nodded a simple yes.

"Pikaaa pi," Pikachu squeaked, shaking his fur in emphasis.

I could vaguely feel Greens gaze on me as I scanned over the bedding on the couch. My attention completely drawn to the place I'd be sleeping when, suddenly, I felt a soft tap on my head, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"This is for you"

He held out a pillow.

It took me a second or two to process what he said before I took it. Then just as suddenly, he moved again.

"Come here," he said, leaving me to follow behind as he walked us back towards the laundry room. He stopped right outside, next to the base of the stairs.

"In the mornings, you can just fold the bedding and put it in the closet," he explained. "There's some space on the shelf above the towels so that should work." Then he looked towards me, "Got it?"

I followed his eyes along the closet and took in the information before nodding yes.

"Good," he smirked.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights," He said, "Goodnight."

"...n..night," I nodded, slow to respond. I waited there, reluctantly watching him leave before I moved to turn off the lights.

The room immediately became dark. Almost too dark.

And I had to walk slowly in order to find my way back to the couch, which wasn't too hard once I caught sight of pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu.." My partner chimed as I made it back and grabbed the sheets for bed.

I pulled the covers tight around me.

"Goodnight, Pikachu."

* * *

_rinn...nngggg_

_Rinngg rinnnngg_

_RINNNNGGG_

I woke with a start, instantly grabbing the alarmingly loud pokegear next to my bed, and answered the phone in a chaotic daze.

"Y-yes!?" I choked.

"Ah Green! You're awake!"

_Lance._

I mumbled a groan and sank back onto my bed.

"Yes, it's me Lance. And I am now." My head was still clouded from sleep, so the tiredness in my voice drowned out any malice the words would have had.

"Good! I'm calling to remind you that you have to come back into work today, Gym leader business and what not back at the Viridian Council Building. I told you about that right?"

I could feel a slight irritation growing within me.

"No, not that I can recall."

"Oh, I could have sworn I told you about that. Well, you need to come in today. Gotta' a lot of work to do in order to officially become a Gym leader. Things to sign, Rules to Learn, Teams to plan," he listed cheerfully, "Red'll be here too!"

"Red?"

"Yah, So you'll get to talk to him again, Just in case you were wondering."

_Idiot, he's staying at my place._

"Yah, Alright, I'll see you there."

I set the pokegear back down on the nightstand, then picked up the clock - only to find it was barely 7 o'clock in the morning. I groaned again. Not wanting to get up just yet, I laid back comfortably on my bed for a few more long moments.

I could hear the sound of the shower start through the walls, and I let myself listen to the water for awhile. That is, before slow thumps could be heard coming from the stairs.

I managed to get up and sit feet off the side of my bed as I waited for the noise to greet me. And in no time, a small yellow head popped open my door with a yawn.

"Piikaaaa..."

"Yah, me too." I answered, meeting him by the door.

"C'mon, let's go make breakfast"

* * *

It was nearly 8 by the time we got to the Viridian Council Building. The large building stood tall against the morning sky and I could just make out a few of the offices up on the higher floors. I guessed that was where I'd be working today.

Lance greeted us as we walked through the doors.

"Good, you two are here right on time!"

The inside looked completely different from the day before. Instead of a clear, empty lobby and sealed doors, the main doors of the court-like conference hall were wide open, revealing a few working officials inside. What I guessed were business and salary workers filled the rest of the space, walking in and out of the large area with stacks of files and paperwork.

Lance walked us to the Elevators, "I'll be the one guiding you today on what you'll need to know and do as Gym Leader, since Red doesn't know much of the job yet. He'll be working near us, of course, since he'll have to maintain some of the same documents, but he also has other duties to attend to."

I looked to Red who had Pikachu climb up onto his arm, then followed behind as we moved into the Elevator.

"We'll be running around a'lot, going from floor to floor as well. Becoming a gym leader officially requires much more than a signed document," Lance explained, then flashed a grin. "Which is what I'll be showing you today."

The bell of the Elevator rang.

"This is our floor."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty hectic. Lance led me around the main offices, explaining how the building functioned as well as why it was so important.

"As a Gym Leader, you not only have to lead your gym, but as one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in town, you must also help lead and protect the Village. Which means working together with some of the offices from time to time. The same way the Champion must help watch over the entire region. Or regions depending on the League," He explained.

Lance had me introduce myself to some officials then started me with a few basic jobs, which mostly involved me doing paperwork, while he guided me on what each document meant.

It was long and tedious, but surprisingly I was having fun with it. And he wasn't kidding when he said we'd be running up and down. Half the time I spent there was probably in the elevator traveling between the lobby and the office floors.

Lance left me for a while to do some business when I got the jist of things. I was a pretty fast learner so it wasn't too hard figuring out what to do. And most of my work had to do with main offices on the 5th floor now as well, which made it easier.

Red was on this floor, too, so I bumped into him a bunch during this time, passing him while filing and approving documents. Although we had little to no time to talk except when it came down to a file we were both working on.

Lance came back with lunch for the office, which we all grabbed while continuing on our work, and together we continued more on the specifications and details regarding Gym leaders.

It was early evening by the time we were finished, and the entire office started to die down.

* * *

Most of the work I had today was the usual stuff. Overseeing documents, looking at complaints, trying to figure out how to fix a problem.

Even Pikachu followed his usual routine. Most of the day he sat by me or curled up with my hat. At other times he would wander off to who knows where, probably trying to sniff out some apples. Hopefully not trying to steal any, although that has happened before.

What was different, however, was seeing Green in this kind of working environment. I'd only ever seen him in battles or around town, so it was interesting to watch him so determined and hard-working like this.

It was around 5 when we started wrapping up. Most of the documents for the 8th gym were finished and off to the printers or filing cabinets, depending on which was most needed, and the rest of the stuff was almost finalized.

I had just handed my last document over to a worker and was getting ready leave when Pikachu caught up with me. He chirped a hello, looking sheepish, and I half-wondered what kind of trouble his little adventure might have caused today as we made our way over to the elevators.

I found Green in the Lobby waiting with Lance.

"..nd you need to get your Pokemon back too. That's top priority, you have to get a working team together before you can start at work-"

* * *

Green's eyes shifted suddenly, and I turned with him to find Red walking our way. The brunet grinned, waving in Red's direction.

"You finished with work?" he asked.

Red nodded, Pikachu appearing on his shoulder.

"Well then, we're heading out," Green turned to me, and something about him seemed slightly different from just a few moments before. "Thanks for today."

"No problem" I grinned.

"You guy's going out somewhere?" I asked, partially mystified.

"Oh," Green answered, "No, He's staying at my place."

Green waved, and Red nodded as they turned towards the doors.

"See ya later, Lance!"

* * *

The sun was low when we left the building, casting a yellow light on the usually blue sky. In fact, the entire town seemed to be captured by the hue. All tinted by the same warm color.

"What kind of work did you have to do?" Green asked.

I shrugged, it was just the same plain old work I usually had to take care of. Minus the stuff given today about the 8th gym.

Green smirked, reading my response.

"It was a lot more work than they made it look like, kinda expected it though.."

I spotted a bag in his far hand as he spoke.

"What.. this?" He held it up, noticing my gaze.

I looked to him curiously, waiting.

"Notes, and more paperwork to look over from Lance. Things about Gym leading, Teams, Battle Strategies and so on."

I nodded, thinking on what he said, and turned back to the path we were walking on.

The further we walked, the lower the sun got and the more orange the light seemed to turn. I could spot a few wild Pokemon flying in the distance...

"Green?"

"Yah?"

"What happened to your Pokemon? You and Lance were talking about how you needed to get them back. And I thought it was strange that I don't remember seeing them with you..."

I turned to face him, "Where are they?"

Green was silent, possibly thinking about the question.

"Most of them are in my PO box," he explained, "but Eevee and a few others from my main team are with my sister."

"Why are they..."

"With her?" Green finished. I nodded. He thought about it for a few moments before he answered again.

"Denial" he stuck his tongue out mockingly. Then he laughed inwardly with a smile.

"Kidding" he reassured. Although his eyes looked distant.

"My sister took them from me," he answered simply.

"She took them.. because I wasn't in the best state to take care of them. I wasn't well enough to. You saw it yourself - messy house and all," he laughed again.

Then his expression changed - the way he held himself, and a seriousness, a set determination, grew about him.

"Tomorrow I'm going to get them back though."

"You...could come with if you want." he turned to me, "Y'know, visit your mom. We could both go."

I met his eyes at the sudden question. And thought about it.

She was probably really concerned, and It's not like I didn't want to, but I wasn't sure about visiting her at the moment. I wasn't the best at saying no to her requests. What if she...

"It's just a thought. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

My attention turned back to Green.

"No..." I managed to reply,

"I want to come."

* * *

"You finished with your meal?"

Green asked, standing up from the table. I looked back down to my plate, which still had food on it, then back up at Green with narrowed eyes. He just laughed.

"Only asking. Put it in the sink when you're done, I'm going to take a shower"

I nodded, then picked up another spoonful of fried rice, and with that he was gone. When I finished cleaning off the plate I got up from the table and cleaned up my spot. Then I rinsed the dish off in the sink as he told me to.

I didn't know what to do next. I looked towards Pikachu, who was contently digging into his plate. I guess I could just get the sheets ready for bed. Thinking so, I stalked off to the laundry room closet.

The shelf was pretty high now that I thought about it. I was lucky enough to get it up there this morning, but there was no way I could grab them now...

I looked around the room for something to stand on. Luckily I was able to find a stool right underneath the shelves. How convenient, I thought. The stool gave me just enough height to reach the sheets comfortably and I was just about to grab them when an old box in the far corner caught my eye.

* * *

"What's that?"

I walked over to Red who sat cross legged next to the couch. The Coffee table was pushed out of the way, there were a few popsicle wrappers next to Red, and a large box took its place in front of him, with a few cords spreading out onto the ground.

"'found it in the closet," He answered, digging through the box. Then he held out a few familiar cartridges.

"Our old games.."

"There are a few missing though.."

"Probably left them at your house way back when," I responded, squatting down to look through the box. "I completely forgot about these.."

"My sister originally bought this place for herself awhile back, but we ended up just using it for storage instead," I explained. "Well, until I got it."

I stood back up, unraveling an old controller, "I forgot that we had moved these here."

"Bet I can still beat you at Street Fighter," Red's eyes flashed.

I could feel my eye twitch at the challenge.

"You're on"


End file.
